fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sting Eucliffe
Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Scissor Runner & Levia is a fight fought between Sabertooth Mages Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, and the Dragons Scissor Runner and Levia. Prologue After Future Rogue sets his plan into motion; releasing the Dragons from the malfunctioning Eclipse Gate connected to 400 years in the past, desiring their power by controlling them with his Dragon Supremacy Magic, he orders the Dragons to annihilate the humans stationed in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 9-11 However, he gives a specific mission of retrieving his past self and Sting Eucliffe without inflicting harm upon said Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Page 11 Initially, Sabertooth is confronted by a Dragon spotting two pincers jutting from his chin and forehead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 16 As the battle rages on, Sting and Rogue discover that their Magic, Dragon Slaying Magic, was created for the sole purpose of killing the beastly Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 14-18 Knowing this, Sting tells Rogue to find another Dragon, as he will handle the one standing in front of him. Rogue happily acknowledges the command and heads off in search for another Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 5-6 Sting continues to hold his own against the Dragon that challenges the human race. Meanwhile, Rogue is told of his evil deeds and that he will become the future King by the Dragon he confronted. Further; the Dragon confesses that they have strict orders to spare him. Hearing this, Rogue falls to the ground and places his hands over his ears, aiming to block the Dragon's claims.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 8-13 Now paralyzed, Rogue spaces out, pondering, when Sting comes running. The two converse, with Rogue questioning Sting if he had already defeated one of the Dragons. Sting, however, states that he brought him with him as the Dragon comes crashing in; destroying nearby structures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 9-10 Undoubtedly shocked by Sting's actions, and lack of seriousness in their strive for victory, Rogue questions him, asking if he thinks all of this is a joke. Sting, however, cheerfully responds by reminding him that they are a team. Concurrently, Scissor Runner and Levia chitchat amongst themselves about the mission given to them; to capture Sting and Rogue, and in addition to that Levia affirms that breaking a few bones is not going against said orders. An annoyed Scissor Runner counters Levia's statement by declaring that he will erase every single human on the planet. At the same time, Sting and Rogue team-up, claiming that they will demonstrate the power of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Rogue happily stands and protects Sting's back, thinking to himself that as long as he is here, the light shall surely kill the stained shadows. Battle With that, the Dragons waste no time in attacking the twin Slayers; Levia in particular tells Rogue to accept his dark fate, but the Shadow Dragon Slayer counters that he won't as long as Sting is around him. Concurrently, Sting unsuccessfully attempts to deal damage to Scissor Runner whilst cursing the toughness of his scales. However, cooperative measures between Sting and Rogue cause Scissor Runner and Levia to collide with one another, causing discontent amongst the two. Utilizing this to their advantage, Sting and Rogue attack the Dragons, but find once again that their attacks had no effect; Levia states that he felt nothing, while Scissor Runner expresses his utter boredom in the fight and desire to end it immediately. Sting is then knocked away much to Rogue's concern, and Levia hovers over Rogue, telling him that things have gone on long enough and that he's to come with him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 197 Not much later, after Ultear rewinds time for the planet and gives everyone a vision of one minute into the future, the Twin Dragons, with renewed hopes, charge at Levia and Scissor Runner;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 18 Sting attacks and pushes Scissor Runner away. Levia, meanwhile, avidly searches for Rogue and screams for him to come out, which Rogue does, emerging from a shadow. Telling him that he won't let the Dragon get his way, Rogue assaults him with an array of shadows. The fight continues until the Eclipse Gate is destroyed, with Sting and Rogue watching as the two Dragons they fought begin to return to their own time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Pages 16-17 Aftermath With the two Dragons now having vanished right before their very eyes, Sting and Rogue ponder their strength as Dragon Slayers, noting as their opponents left unscathed but left them panting heavily. However, they look at the bright side and call this battle their victory, but think about the future war with Acnologia—a Dragon unlike the ones they fought. Rogue turns to look at Sting and reminds him that they were able to protect their comrades, receiving a smirk from Sting in return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 12-13 Following their victory, the two Dragon Slayers, along with the ones who helped in the battle, are invited to the great banquet held by the Royal family; namely Hisui E. Fiore and Toma E. Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 1-3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 10 References Navigation